


The Moon and the Stars

by katy15307



Series: Liverpool fc [2]
Category: Football RPF, Liverpool fc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klopp's taking his after match walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Stars

I walked in the moonlight after midnight. I didn't know what time it was, it was late when I'd decided I had to go to the library to get books and it was later still now I had them.   
I walked to the sound of my favourite tune, the players had landed on Beady Eye's For Anyone. I was lip syncing in a world of my own until I saw someone walking towards me with pace to their step. I stopped lip syncing and kind of dancing along to appear normal until the stranger passed me by.  
I realised he wasn't a stranger at all as he got close. I’d never met him but I’d watched enough interviews to feel like I knew him.  
He slowed down and the fangirl in me went into overdrive. I couldn't believe I was just passing him in the street. I paused the music in bizarre hope we'd speak since I’d decided I wouldn’t speak the first word.  
“Hey, I like your keyring.” He pointed.  
I melted at his German accent as I had done at every interview I'd seen, every laugh, every joke. His mad blonde hair and his blue eyes, even his nerdy specs. He was perfect.  
“Thanks.” I grinned, my keyring was a plush Mighty Red (our mascot) I’d put on my messenger bag when the zip broke.  
I wondered why he was walking around so late at night, I'd read he always walks after games but I didn't think it was safe for him.  
“Are you alright? It's kind of late.” He was apparently thinking the same.  
“Yeah, I'm just heading back from the Uni library.” I nodded.  
“Can I walk you home?” he asked. “I can't risk a LFC fan getting hurt.”  
I agreed but still pointed out it wasn’t far and “No one would dare try owt with me.”  
He laughed at that and we walked and we chatted.  
“How come you're out so late?”   
“The stars, the sky, it clears my mind, helps me think... You?”  
“Dissertation…”   
“Ah yes.” he remembered.  
“Got a bag full of books.”  
He offered to carry my bag but I wasn't having that, he was already going out his way to walk me home.  
“Mine was on walking.” he remembered, I'd already read that somewhere. “You?”   
“I'm History, industry in Northern England, mainly Liverpool, obviously.”  
He nodded. “It's a great city.”  
“Glad you like it, I can't tell you how amazed I am at how much you turned things around.” I told him, letting the fangirl slip a little.   
“It's not me, I'm just a normal guy.” he insisted. “It's the players, It's the change in attitude.”   
“You're the normal one if normal has changed definition since I looked.” I told him. “You won Chelsea 3-1, City 4-1…”   
“The team did that, it wasn't me.” He corrected.  
I didn’t want to argue with him but I knew Brendan Rodgers’ squad couldn’t have done it. Plus I was happy not to have to mention 1-0 against Swansea, a win’s a win but we could have wiped the floor with them too.  
We got to my flat and I decided to invite him in.  
“I'll make us a cuppa and ring you a taxi to get you home.” I offered.  
“No, no, I don't mind walking.” he shook his head and waved his hands about.  
“You had to see me home safe, I can't let you go knowing something could happen to the new King of the Kop.” I insisted adamantly. “You're a Red now, I can't let you walk alone.”  
He laughed at that. “That’s Kenny, no?”  
Kenny Dalglish, he knew his Red history, alright.  
“Yeah but it’s Klopp’s Kop now.” I said wondering how many LFC based puns I’d get through before he left.  
He agreed to come in.   
He took his coat off and hung it on the chair before he sat at our dinner table while I made tea. He was still wearing his black and red, LFC training/ manager top, I wondered if he’d stayed at Anfield all this time, or just walked a lot.   
We continued to chat and I couldn't get over how down to earth he was. If this was Brendan Rodgers he'd probably be closed off or bullshitting all the way. Kenny Dalglish or Rafa Benitez, there’s no way I’d be able to stand and chat to them, I’d pass out, for certain. Roy Hodgson, well he’s just a bit owl-y.  
“Have you pulled someone from the library?” My flat mate shouted as she came down the hall, Klopp's laugh must have woken her up.  
She got a shock when she saw who was sat at our table. She quickly pulled her dressing gown together and crossed her arms, feeling exposed in her pajamas.  
“Not exactly.” I smiled.  
He was a tad old for me but his German looks and his amazing personality. I would...  
“I needed to see your friend home safe.” he explained.  
“An whole army would be nothing against her.” she pointed out.  
“Yeah, she said but…”  
“Erm actually I'm going to leave yous to it, I need my sleep.” she interrupted him and walked off again.  
“Sorry... She's not usually like that.” I apologised trying to work out why she'd acted so rude.   
He shrugged. “No mind, I don't like being woken up either.”  
When the tea as made we went and sat on the sofa since it was way comfier than the wooden table chairs.  
After a sip he said “You make great tea.”  
I assumed he was just being polite since it had to be too hot to drink.  
“Thanks, I've had a lot of practice, I guess.”  
I drank tea at the start of just about every essay writing session, if I could I'd have it on tap.  
“Is Stevie really back at Melwood tomorrow?” I asked hopefully.  
“Gerrard?” he asked with a little bit of a confused frown.  
I nodded. “Yeah Stevie G.”  
“Yep, he’ll be there training hard.” he nodded.  
I hadn’t followed his LA Galaxies career, that was American soccer, a different sport as far as I was concerned. I hoped he’d settle well out there but I was overjoyed to have him back in the city, even if it was only for training.  
When his cup was empty he rested it on his lap and yawned. It was a big, deep yawn like the tea had completely relaxed him and tired him out.  
“I really shouldn't walk now, huh.” he commented.   
I got my phone out my pocket. “I'll go call that taxi.”  
I tried loads of numbers but they were all busy. The only company that answered didn't have a car to send out, I went to tell him the bad news and heard his gentle snoring. He'd fallen asleep on our sofa.   
His glasses were on the arm of the sofa, he’d kicked off his shoes and got laid down, sleep hadn't took him, he'd chosen to go.  
I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to wake him so I just found a blanket, put it over him and went to bed, hoping he’d be there when I woke up.


End file.
